This application relates to a unique system for electronically recording each inflation operation performed by an automatic tire inflation system. The electronic recorder receives, stores, and transmits inflation count data to an output device.
Tire inflation systems are designed primarily to detect an underinflated tire condition, typically the result of a slow air leak, and automatically replenish the tire with the proper air pressure. By maintaining proper tire pressure, tire inflation systems reduce accidents caused by improper tire inflation conditions. However, automatic tire inflation systems are relatively expensive and, therefore, installed primarily on tractor-trailers.
Most tire inflation systems include a warning light which is illuminated during engine key-on when a low tire air pressure is detected. Once the leaking tire is refilled with the proper air pressure, the warning light is switched off and the driver typically continues on route to the next scheduled destination. Often, the driver fails to report the tire leak to service repair personnel. Over time, failure to report the tire leak can lead to permanent tire damage resulting in lengthy service down-time and expensive tire replacement. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electronic recorder for receiving, storing, and transmitting inflation count data to an output device to facilitate service repairs.